The present invention relates to cellular telephones and in particular to an e-cigarette attachment for a modular cellular telephone.
Current cellular telephones have adopted a modular construction allowing consumer-accessible replacement of the cell phone battery and customization of the cell phone functions, for example, by adding different modules, for example, including: camera modules, speaker modules, game controllers, pico projectors, laser pointers, medical devices, and the like. An, example of such phone is the Google ARA, which provides a skeletal framework having multiple sockets to receive replaceable modules, or Moto Z, which provides exposed contacts and magnets for module attachment. Both modular phone designs provide data connections and power connections exposed for module connection.